Pudd Love
by partygirlgrace
Summary: I suck at summaries but hey ho. Dougie is in a relationship with Harry...he loves the other man to pieces but things come and make things a little harder for the 2. Will the couple be able to remain together with the things that they are given? Rated M for later chapters. Slash and maybe smut in later chapters. Violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

I walked up into my boyfriends bedroom and seen him sat on his bed. His legs were pulled up to his chest, his head on top. I walked over to him and sat behind him. I put my arms around him and rested his back against my chest.  
'What's the matter Dougs?' He just shook his head. I didn't question him any more just hugged him. 'I love you Dougs, don't forget that. And don't forget that you can tell me anything because I will always be here to listen to you. I will never judge you either.'  
'I know and I love you too Harry.' He sniffled. I reached down and brushed his tears away. He turned around and straddled me. He kissed my lips gently. I couldn't help but grin. I love my little Pugsley.  
'You are so God damn cute.' I spoke before carefully laying him down and tickling him. He giggled. It was hard to imagine just a few minutes ago he had been crying his heart out.  
'Harry! H…h….Harry…can't…breathe.' I noticed his lips were going a little purple. I stopped realising that he really wasn't able to breathe alright. I sat him up and looked him in the eyes.  
'Deep breathes Dougie. In and out.'

Within a couple of minutes he had his breathe back and was now pinning me down on the bed.  
'Hey! I never said you could get me back!' I was a little annoyed now. Yeah so I caused him to not be able to breathe properly but still, it didn't mean he could get revenge on me.  
'Fine whatever.' He climbed off of me and walked out of the room. I heard the sounds of our other 2 band mates asking if he was alright and a few calls of his name. I started panicking…had I caused this by raising my voice at him? I got up off the bed and pegged it down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and seen Tom and Danny.  
'Guys…where is Dougs?'  
'He went out.' My face laced with worry I ran out of the room and put my shoes on before slipping out of the door. I started running down the street. I had only missed him by a few minutes and he wasn't fast. I came to a field and looked around. I could see a small figure in the distance. It was my boyfriend and I knew it. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with my adorable lover.  
'Dougie! Please!' I raised my voice a little before just letting my body drop to the floor in a crying mess.

I felt little hands on my shoulders and a wet patch forming on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at the form clinging onto me. It was my little boyfriend. He was crying his eyes out onto me. '

'Dougie? What's the matter?' I asked. Wrapping my arms around him and getting us up from the ground somehow.  
'Harry!' He looked shocked and then just squeezed me. I looked at his stunning face…I gasped and he just looked away from me.  
'How did this happen Dougs?' I asked him. He shook his head. 'Come on tell me.'  
'Kids from school.' I picked my 16 year old boyfriend up and carried him home. He didn't move once just clung onto me as I carried him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dougie's POV

Harry sat me down on the worktop once we were home and looked at the cuts and bruises all over my face. Luckily they were the only ones he could see; I wasn't willing to show him the others. He was protective and he would kill the kids who had done this to me. He didn't deserve to deal with my problems. He was my perfect boyfriend. That's why I get beat…because I am gay and I have a boyfriend.  
'Dougie…why do people do this to you?' He looked so sad that this had happened. He started dabbing at my cuts with an antiseptic wipe…it stung like mad.  
'B…b…because I'm….I'm…gay and w…w….w…with you.' I stuttered out. I was so ashamed.  
'Dougie…' He stopped dabbing at my cuts and cupped my face in his hands. 'You are who you are. If people can't accept that you are gay and that we are in a relationship, then they need to just piss off and leave you alone.' He kissed my head before finishing up with my cuts. 'Come on lets go watch something and curl up like the perfect couple we are.' Perfect couple? Perfect couple? I shook my head and ran upstairs. I ran into Danny's room…thank god he was here. I ran over to him and straight into his arms.  
'Dougie? What's wrong little man?' He asked wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head just as Harry came into the room.  
'Dougie. What the fuck was that about?!' I just pressed my face into Danny's chest.  
'What's wrong with him Harry?' Danny asked.  
'I don't know. This is the second time today he has ran away from me.'  
'Dougie, look at me please.' Danny instructed. I looked up at his concerned face. 'What's happened?' He asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to explain in front of Harry. 'Please.'  
'I…I…I don't want Harry to know yet.' I said loud enough for what I hoped only Danny would hear.  
'Fine Dougie. I will be in my room if you want me!' Harry slammed the door closed. Danny sat me down on the bed with him.

'So what is the problem then?' I pulled out of Danny's grip and pulled my shirt off.  
'Look at all of these marks Dan. I'm getting things like this everyday because I'm with Harry…he wonders why I don't like it when he squeezes me and all of that stuff. It really hurts Danny. A lot.' Danny took a close look at them, gently rubbing over them.  
'I'm so sorry that you have to go through this Dougie, it's almost over now though. A couple more weeks and then you are finished there.'  
'I know but everyday it gets worse. I have to skip lessons and hide away so I can clean up my cuts. I want to tell Harry but I can't. He is being really moody with me lately.'  
'Dougie…Harry told me something the other day. He told me about his feelings. The whole time whilst you were at school we sat together and he just sat there telling me how he felt about you and everything. He feels like you don't love him anymore, that's why he is being moody. He doesn't believe you love him, you need to tell him about these marks and you need to tell him how you feel about him.'  
'Dan? Can you please come with me? You only have to stay for like a minute. I want you to take me in.'  
'I can do that Dougs but you do need to talk to Harry about this.'  
'I will Danny I promise I will.'


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I had my face buried in my pillow crying. I didn't know why Dougie was being like this. I really wanted to know but he just wouldn't talk to me. Today was actually the first day he had let me touch him in about 3 months. Nobody understood how hard that was. I want to just jump on him and curl up in bed with him. I wanted to hug him the second he came threw that door every weekday after school. He just wouldn't let me. He always ends up in his room crying, not saying anything just in there crying.

I heard my bedroom door creak open and two sets of footsteps come into the room. The bed dipped on the side and I felt a hand go on my back. It was Dougie's hand. Too small, to be Tom or Danny's. I heard a set of footsteps disappear and my door close. I got my head out of my pillow and looked at Dougie. His shirt was off and I wanted to be sick at the sight.  
'What are they?' I asked. My fingers making contact with some of them…new and old.  
'Marks from where I am being beaten.' That was it. My tears were streaming down my face. My Dougie was being beaten because of us being together.  
'I don't want us to break up though.' I muttered through my sobs.  
'And we won't Harry. I'm only at school for a couple more weeks and then I'm finished there. I will only get beaten for another 3 weeks Harry. I can make it through it; if you are here for me.'  
'I will always be here for you.' I wiped away my tears and hugged Dougie loosely because I didn't want to hurt him.  
'That's all I need then.' He smiled kissing my nose lightly.  
'I'm a bad boyfriend aren't I? I mean I didn't click on that something was wrong. That makes me bad doesn't it?' I was such a rubbish boyfriend.  
'Harry…' He exhaled. 'You are a lovely boyfriend, I'm happy to go through the beating everyday if it means I still get my sexy boyfriend.' He softly kissed my neck after he finished speaking.  
'I'm sorry for being moody with you but you had been distancing yourself from me. I just thought maybe you had someone else maybe a girlfriend or something. I'm sorry Dougie.' By now my head was on his shoulder and I was just crying into him.  
'It's alright Harry. It's fine seriously. I'm just happy that I've still got you. And no I haven't got someone else. Not got a boyfriend or a girlfriend…I just have my Harry bear.' He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I removed my head from his shoulder and kissed his head.  
'Try your very best and avoid the beatings. Please baby, please. I don't want you getting hurt because I love you and it hurts knowing people do this to you.'  
'I will try Harry but I'm not promising anything. Avoiding the beatings means I will probably just get one big one but I will try my best Harry.'  
'Thank you Dougie. Thank you for saying you will try.'  
'No problem Harry…anything for you.'  
'Will you sleep in here with me tonight please?' He looked like he was thinking about it almost hesitant to say no but he nodded. I couldn't help but smile and kiss the blond.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Quickly wrote this chapter whilst crying over how lovely my friends are and how much they mean to me. And then I put Free Now on by Sleeping With Sirens and finished the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.  
Grace :P  
BTW the reason behind this fanfic is because I think most GD's ship pudd even if Doug and Harry aren't their faves and I love the school fanfics but ones where Doug is in school so yeah.  
*does peace sign*  
Later**

* * *

Dougie's POV

'Stop! Please don't! Please.' I fell to the floor in tears. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid all the beatings. I had managed to avoid them all day but not on the way home I was stopped and beaten. All I wanted was my band mates. I wanted us all too just have a night to ourselves.

The bullies didn't let up and just kept repeatedly beating me. One of them thought it would be funny to jump on my arm. Their boots making contact making it more painful.  
'GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!' I heard a voice boom. It was Harry.  
'He said get THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!' Danny shouted his voice getting louder at the end than at the start.  
'And what you gonna do about it?' They all left me and approached my band mates. Tom pushed past them and came over to me. He sat next to me and cradled my body.  
'This.' I could just see Harry and Danny grab two of them each and put one hand around each neck. Their circulation started cutting off and then they just let them go and drop to the floor. The other 2 had ran off in fear of what Harry and Danny might do. Harry and Danny came straight over to me.  
'It's alright babe. It's alright. I'm gonna make sure of it.' Harry promised. He scooped my body up and let me cry into him.  
'Don't worry Dougs, everything will be fine soon.' I started wondering why they were even around.  
'Before you ask we wanted to walk you home but we didn't want you getting more crap if we waited at the gates.' Tom spoke. 'Come on lets go home and get you cleaned up.' He continued. Danny and Tom walked in front of us.

When we got home Harry sat me down on the couch and started taking my uniform off…well what was left of it. Danny came back in with the first aid box and Tom came back in with a drink. Tom carefully took one of my hands in his and rubbed his thumb over it.  
'It will be alright Dougie. I promise, and if they even think you are going back to school they have another thing coming. You aren't going back there and you are not to leave this house without one of us. Understand?' I nodded carefully to Harry. A pain shot through me at that small movement. Danny perched down next to me and I just rested my head on his shoulder. Harry looked at my almost naked body. Tears welling in his eyes. 'Tom can you do this please? I just can't.' He looked up at Tom with hope in his eyes.  
'Course I can. Are you ok with that Dougie?' He turned to look at me. I nodded and Harry and Tom swapped places. 'How can someone do this to you?'  
'Because they don't like gays.' I answered.  
'Well they are idiots because you are still a lovely guy Dougs.' Danny commented.  
'Dougie…umm what are we gonna do about your arm? I mean I know you haven't seen any of the damage done to you but we have and to be fair your arm is a state. We will have to get it looked at.' That was it. It only took that off Tom for me to crawl onto Harry's lap and cry. I didn't want anyone seeing me and I was NOT going to a hospital! I don't like them and I shall not go to one.  
'Dougie. I know you don't like hospitals but Dougie it is for the best. Please for me.' Harry begged. I just shook my head. I would do almost anything for Harry but I wouldn't go to hospital if I could help it. 'Dougie baby, please. Please do this for me. I want you better but you aren't letting that happen Dougs.' I hated making Harry cry but I really didn't want to go to a hospital.  
'Please don't do this to me Haz. I don't like hospitals. Please don't do this to me.'  
'Dougie, you need to go get checked over. I know you don't like it but you need it.' I nodded. I felt sick just at the thought but if it's what these 3 weirdo's wanted then I guess I could do it. 'Is that a yes from the little Poynter?'  
'Stuff you Harry and it was.' I wasn't in the mood for Harry's shit right now.  
'I will go and take him to get changed.' Danny said. He carefully pulled me up and led me up the stairs. 'What do you want to wear?'  
'Anything Dan I don't mind.'


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's POV

I was looking after little Dougie today since Harry had gone out and he was refusing to go near Tom because he didn't think Tom would cuddle him. It was Saturday and Dougie had been to the hospital to have his full cast put on yesterday. Yeah turns out them bullies had broken his arm. Harry had totally given up with Dougie on Thursday after the hospital. He had gone out everyday and Dougie had slept in my bed with me every night. I had no clue what was going on, all I wanted was for Dougie not to be too upset.

We were sat on the sofa laid down. Dougie was laid on top of me. We had some random daytime TV show on.  
'Harry doesn't love me anymore.' Dougie muttered under his breath.  
'He does, he loves you so much Dougie, it's just hard to believe at the moment.' I told him.  
'No Danny! He doesn't love me, he never did.' He started crying. That was it, Harry needed to get his arse back here and he needed to sort his boyfriend out. I wasn't going to let Dougie fall to pieces because Harry was being a selfish fucker.  
'I will be back in a moment Dougie. I just need to go tell Tom something and go to the toilet ok?' He nodded. I carefully got off the sofa and ran upstairs.  
'Tom, get Harry back here now! I am not letting Dougie fall to pieces because Harry has gave up.'  
'What's wrong with Dougs?' Tom asked.  
'Crying his heart out saying Harry never loved him. I don't want him to fall to pieces.'  
'I will give him a call and see what I can do, just please try and calm him down. Please.' I nodded. I quickly went and had a piss before going back down to Dougie.  
'Come here Dougs.' I opened my arms and he got up and ran into my arms. 'It will all be ok. Come on lets go upstairs and you can have a little sleep.' I lifted him up and carried him up the stairs and into his room. He didn't like the idea of being in here but least he would be in his Blink 182, Sum 41, Simple Plan and Green Day poster covered bedroom. I popped him down on his bed and tucked him in. I sat down next to him. I gave him a hug before the door opened revealing Tom.  
'Can I talk to Danny for a minute Dougs?' He nodded so I got up and walked out of the room. 'Harry isn't pleased that we are making him come home but he is on his way he said he should be about 10 minutes. Do you want me to go in with Dougie so you can wait for Harry?' I nodded and let Tom go and cuddle with Dougie. I stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Harry.

Soon enough Harry walked through the door and that was it.  
'Where the hell have you been?!' I said dragging him out the back so Dougie didn't hear.  
'I've been out.'  
'Your boyfriend has been heartbroken, do you know what it's like for someone in Dougie's situation to feel that their boyfriend doesn't love them? No you don't because you couldn't care less that Dougie has had to sleep with me and has done nothing but cry. You don't care that Tom is currently laid in bed with him to try and comfort him because you haven't been here to do that! Because you gave up!' I had to say it. I had to tell him what had happened, maybe in a nicer way but still.  
'Danny, I do love Dougie, maybe not as much as I should but I do.' Harry insisted.  
'Don't tell me. Tell Dougie, or is he really not important anymore?'  
'He…' Harry started but I cut him off.  
'He isn't important to you is he? No! If he was you would have been here and not wherever the hell you have been. Probably cheating on him knowing his luck lately.' He just looked to the floor. I had hit the nail on the head. Harry had been cheating on Dougie.  
'Danny, I can explain.'  
'I don't want to know. All I want is Dougie happy, obviously that isn't gonna happen.' I went back in the house and ran up to Dougie's room. Luckily Dougie was sound asleep snoring lightly. 'Harry's cheating on Dougie.' I whispered to Tom before climbing into Dougs bed behind him. 'It will all be fine in the end Dougie don't worry.' I whispered to the youngest blond. I heard a pair on footsteps come up the stairs and a set of sobs. Harry was crying. I heard him walk past Dougs room and his door slam shut. That caused Dougie to wake and look around. He realised that it was Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

Dougie walked into my room in tears and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.  
'I heard you were cheating.' He whispered.  
'I was and I am sorry Dougie.' I told him. It hurt seeing him like this, more than seeing a beat up Dougie because I knew I had caused this.  
'Harry…how can I be with someone who cheats on me?'  
'Dougie. You are quite a bit of work, but I love you. I love you more than Izzy. I shouldn't have got with her but I did. I know you will never forgive me.'  
'Harry…' I looked up at him. 'I do forgive you but I feel used. I feel unloved. You don't love me Harry.' He got up and turned to leave but I shot up and grabbed him in my arms.  
'I do love you Dougie, I can't prove it but I do. You make my life worth living. If you weren't in my life I have no clue what I would do because you are my world. Dougie I love you, you are my boyfriend for crying out loud. I'm gay with you.'  
'Are you fuck! You have a fuckin' girlfriend if you aren't straight you are bi, I don't have a problem with that but I don't want to be cheated on.' I picked him up in which he started kicking his legs around wanting to be put on the ground. I managed to kiss him but his lips were unresponsive. I didn't care though I just wanted Dougie. He pulled away and managed to jump out of my arms. 'DANNY!' He shouted running out of my room.

I fell to the floor in tears. I just wanted Dougie was that too much to ask? I remembered that some people had said that self harm was a good way of coping with your problems…I didn't want to self harm, it would ruin all the chances I had of getting Dougie back. I wanted him back in my arms. I wanted us to slot into bed, all cuddled up together a film playing even though we weren't paying attention because I was too busy listening to his heart beat and he was too busy looking at me.

The door opened again and Danny walked in…lovely.  
'Harry, come here.' He opened his arms for me. I scrambled up off the floor and went to get a Danny hug. 'Doug is heartbroken even more, all he wants is you. He doesn't want to be cheated on he just wants you. He keeps whining for you. Will you go and sit with him please?' I nodded.  
'Where is he?' I asked managing to calm myself down.  
'His room under the bed.' I nodded and started to make my way to Dougie's room. He needed me and I needed him. We needed to be together and all happy. I walked into his room and laid myself down on the floor next to his bed. I put my hand onto his none broken arm and smiled. We had one connection.  
'Tom fuck off I want Harry!'  
'It is Harry you adorable little cutie.' I smiled at what I had just said.  
'You idiot! Go away Harry go see your girlfriend!' I carefully pulled him out from under the bed.  
'No, I'm staying right here with my boyfriend who I love ever so much.'  
'You don't love me though.'  
'I do. I really do.' I placed a small kiss on his head and rubbed my hands over his body. 'I will never leave you again, you mean too much to me.' I smiled and kissed him again, but on the lips this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I won't be able to update. And I'm sorry about this being so short. Sorry guys.  
Grace :P **

* * *

Danny's POV

At around half 10 Dougie walked into my room his blanket wrapped around him. He came and got in bed next to me and curled up in a little ball. Something was wrong.

'What's wrong Dougs? And why aren't you sleeping with Harry?'  
'He hit me.'  
'What? Why?!'  
'He said that he did love me and that I was being stupid. He got up and tried to leave but I just wanted a hug and he just hit me repeatedly and then told me to leave him alone. I only wanted a hug Danny.' He broke down into loud heart breaking sobs. I decided that now was hugging time.  
'TOM!' I shouted up to the next floor. If it was hugging time then us 3 were going to all hug. Tom ran into my room.  
'You shouted.' He said.  
'Hug time, Dougs needs lots of hugs right now. Ones from people who won't hit him.' You could almost see Tom trying to work out what I meant and then he just looked so shocked. He climbed into my bed with me and Dougs and hugged Dougie from behind.  
'Where did he hit you Dougs?' Tom asked.  
'C…c…can I show you two?' We both nodded. We let him go for a minute. Luckily we still had the light on so we could see. He passed me his blanket and revealed his bear chest. His chest looked like the bullies had just attacked him. He looked away from us.  
'Come here Dougs let put your blanket back around you and you can sleep in here with me tonight.' I said carefully wrapping out little bass player in his blanket.  
'I will stay as well Dougs, it will all be ok. He is just angry because we found out about him cheat. Don't worry though, we will talk to Harry and tell him how mean he is being. We love you Dougie.' We both kissed his head and let him settle down in the middle of us. We wrapped our arms around him and let him fall asleep in our arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Warning smut at the end of this chapter. Sorry about my really rubbish smut but one of my readers kinda loves smut so yeah. Some smut at the end of the chapter for Amber :P  
Grace :P **

* * *

Danny's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night because Dougie was wriggling around like mad. I turned my bed side lamp on and looked at him. He had tears running down his face and was muttering things. I tapped Tom and luckily he woke up almost instantly. He looked down at Dougie and seen what I was waking him up for.  
'Dougie, come on wake up.' I said. Tom gently shook him. He shoot up looking really scared.  
'He is coming to get me isn't he?' He said looking somewhat scared yet relived that Tom and I were here.  
'Who Dougie?' Tom asked.  
'M…m….m…my dad and h…h…Harry.' He said breaking down into even bigger sobs.  
'No they aren't coming for you and even if they were we would be here for you. You are our little bass player and we wouldn't trade you for the world.' He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder whilst his semi-movable broken arm gripped onto Tom.  
'It will all be ok Dougie, we both love you even if Harry is being a jerk. Don't worry he will come round and he will want you. He will really want you, and because this is love you will take him back and me and Danny will be here for you no matter what Dougs.' Tom said.  
'Speak of the devil.' I spoke as I heard the front door close. 'Do you want me to go talk to Harry, Dougs?' He shrugged his shoulders. I kissed his head before exiting the room quickly.

As Harry got to the stop of the stairs I felt anger flush through me.  
'Why did you hit Dougie? You know he got beat everyday at school and then he comes into my room in floods of tears saying you hit him, he shows me and Tom the new marks and then goes to sleep. Wakes up with a nightmare and then you all of a sudden come home from seeing your girlfriend.'  
'Danny…' Even though I couldn't see it I knew he was crying. 'Dougie wanted me to stay with him and he wasn't taking no for an answer. I had to go tell Izzy that I couldn't be with her because I love Dougie. I didn't mean to hit him I just had some anger and I shouldn't have took it out on the only person I love.' He just broke down on the top step of the stairs tears flooding down his face.  
'So you went to Izzy's to call you and her off so you could have Dougie?' He nodded. 'Go into my room and go see Dougie, go in there and tell him what you just told me. Go in there and pick him up and carry him into your room. Let him fall asleep feeling loved and panic free. Can you do that Harry?' I asked.  
'I can do that Danny.' I could sense a smile on his face a genuine _Dougie_ smile.  
'Go get your boyfriend then.' He got up off the step. 'Oh and Harry, don't even think about hurting him again he needs you more than anyone.'  
'I won't, can't risk losing him forever.' He ran into my room and I heard him explain to Dougie what he had done and the reason behind it all.

Tom came and sat next to me on the step.  
'Do you want to go to my room and we can do what we used to do?' Tom smirked.  
'If you want to.'  
'Wouldn't want anything more than to make love with my boyfriend.' Tom smiled, kissing me gently.

We ran up to Tom's room and he pushed me down onto his bed. He yanked my boxers off and I pushed his down as well. He straddled me and pushed his semi-hard penis into my groin. I moaned as he continued grinding down on me. I felt myself harden at the feeling.  
'Oh god Tom.' I moaned, head thrown back.  
'Want me to fuck you now?' I nodded eagerly. Tom couldn't be arsed preparing me for his 9 inch cock. So instead he just spat on his palm and rubbed his spit onto his dick. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me. 'Ready?'  
'Yep! Just fuck me already Tom! Fuck me hard and deep. Fuck me fast, make me feel you. Make me clench around you as I cum so hard that Doug and Harry will be married before I finish.' Tom pushed himself into me. Going as deep as he possibly could. I felt his balls hit me. He was now fully in. I was in quite a bit of pain but I didn't show it. I was never one to show pain.

Before I knew it Tom was thrusting into me. I was moaning and groaning. I felt his cock hit my prostate at full pelt.  
'Oh gosh! Yes hit there again Tom! That's right you fuck me you little whore.' I moaned as he picked up the pace. I know it wouldn't be long before we both came. I wrapped a hand around my penis and started pumping it furiously. I felt my orgasm pooling in my stomach.  
'Gonna….gonna…Tom!' Was the warning I gave before I exploded all over my chest. Tom wasn't far behind.  
'D…da…Danny!' I felt thick seeds escape his cock head. He fell down onto my sticky, cum splattered chest. 'That was awesome. Haven't done that in a while, but I enjoyed that.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Is it only me or are you like really happy but a little shocked that Danny is now engaged to Georgia? I couldn't be more happier for him. Such a lovely couple. So before you know it there will be tiny little Jones', Judd's and little Fletcher's. Little McFly babies. They will probably be like Blink 182, kids but still a band. They aren't the teen weirdos anymore now they are adult weirdos. Yeah they will always be weird 'cause they are weird people. Aww anyway have my new chapter that I wrote whilst on holiday, yeah if you hadn't guessed I'm back and at home :P  
Grace :P **

* * *

Harry's POV

I was laid in my bed with Dougie. He was still crying but not as bad as before though.

'Dougie, I know I hurt you but I didn't mean to. All I want is us...I want us to be the perfect couple we are. So we aren't Tom and Danny but we are Dougie and Harry. We work and I did cheat, and I shouldn't have. Especially when it was with a girl and I am actually gay. Not straight and not bi, I'm 110% gay with my beautiful boyfriend.' i said before pulling him into my chest and cuddling him. I placed a kiss on his forehead and he smiled at me. A real smile.

'I forgive you Harry but no hurt me anymore. This is your last chance so don't blow it.' He gently kissed my cheek before resting his head down on my arm and closing his eyes.

'You go to sleep baby, I love you and I do mean that. I'm not going to leave you ever again. And I will take you out tomorrow. Promise you I will.' I gently pecked his lips to seal my promise. My right arm was under his head and my left was wrapped around his waist, my hand resting on his green cast that we had all doodled on.

'Goodnight Harry bear. Love you.' He said sounding half asleep.

'Goodnight Pugsley. Sleep tight babe. Love you too.' I rested my head next to his and closed my eyes. I really want me and Dougie to be perfect, I wanted us to be a lovely romantic couple.

I woke up to my handsome boyfriend in my arms. He was awake and looking at me.

'Good morning handsome.' I said still half asleep. Dougie giggled at me before replying.

'Good morning sexy.' He beamed.

'How about a shower some breakfast and then we go out together?' I said.

'Can we shower together please Harry I need your help anyway...can't really wash myself with this thing on?' I nodded to him. He was so adorable.

'Thank you Harry!' He squealed before jumping on me.

'Dougie, it's only a shower. And then I'm taking you out.'

'I know but I love you so much Harry.'

'I love you too Dougie. Do you still forgive me for what I did?' He nodded before kissing me on the neck. 'You are so cute Dougs.'

'I may be cute but you're the sexy one.' He grinned before licking me on the chest.

'Awww, Dougs. Come on lets go get that shower.' I smirked. Even though we had promised to take things slow I knew that this shower wasn't going to be a normal one.

'Ready to go out Mr Poynter?' I asked, putting on a really posh voice.

'I am indeed Mr Judd.' I held my hand out for him and he placed his hand in mine. 5 months ago I could of only dreamt about having Dougie...yesterday I almost lost him and now I was going on a date with my beauty.

'Where are we going Harry?' he asked as I got him into the car and fastened him in...what he is my boyfriend who has a broken arm.

'It's a secret Dougs.' He pouted. I couldn't help but peck his lips. When I pulled away he was pouting again. 'More when we get to where I'm taking you.'

'One more kiss please.' Dougie begged giving me big puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no. I leant down and placed my lips onto his again. He quickly responded placing his left arm around my neck. I pulled away and closed his door. I went round and got myself in the drivers side. 'Harry, have I ever told you how much I love you?'

'What do you want Dougie?' He was after something. Either wanting another kiss or wanting to know where I was taking him.

'Can I have a hug before we leave please?' Aww. He didn't want a kiss or to know where we were going all he wanted was a hug. I guess that things were going to be alright and I would get the Dougie that let me touch him back.

'Course you can. I would die for you Dougie. I love you and I want you to be happy.' I leant over and gave him a big hug which he clearly needed.

'Thanks Harry, I'm glad that I have you.' He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. I gave him a slow gentle, caring kiss.

'Don't cry, please don't cry darling. Please don't I love you. Come on cheer up, I'm taking you on a date now.' He gave me a small smile and kissed my neck.

'Thanks for being here for me Harry bear.'

'No worries Dougs, ready for our date?' He nodded before a as he calls them Harry smile formed on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Guys could you maybe help me? I am having to juggle 4 fanfics, well I'm gonna be starting my pones one shortly, I have this pudd one and then I have 2 other ones I have to write. What do you guys want to happen in this? What do YOU want. Drop me comments on what you want to happen, please and please do this for every chapter unless I say that I have an idea. I really need your help with this. BTW this would have been put up yesterday but my laptop was like 'No Grace, I do not like you I shall just do nothing for 5 hours whilst you scream at me to work, which I won't'. So chapter 9 was put up on my mums laptop. Yeah using a Asus then using a Sony...no just no! Luckily we found the problem and managed to fix it so my laptop is working again. So anyway nobody reads these authors notes and you are all probably bored of me now. Peace out! :P  
Grace :P  
BTW I dedicate this chapter to Galaxydefender49 for commenting to me so thanks for commenting to me :)  
**

* * *

Dougie's POV

'Did you enjoy that?' Harry asked me as he gave me a piggy back back to the car.

'Yep, thank you for that amazing date Harry.' My smile still plastered on my face.

'Anything for you Dougs.' He popped me down on the ground and gave me a passionate kiss.

'How are you so amazing Harry?' I asked him after we finished our kiss.

'I am not amazing like my boyfriend. Can I take you home please so we can cuddle up in bed and watch a film and like just pig out?' His right hand holding my left and his left on the back of his neck. Eyes almost glued to the ground.

'Course we can Harry. Thank you again for this amazing trip out.' I smiled, kissing his neck. At this place we had not had 1 problem with our affection and our gayness.

'I love you so much for letting me take you out.' He smiled before allocating me into the passenger seat of his car.

'I love you so much because you are my boyfriend Harry.' I pecked his cheek as he fastened me in.

'Aww, Dougs. You know I love you cause you are my boyfriend but you let me take you out after my mistake which means the world to me. And I didn't move last night so you know that I didn't go and see Izzy. I will never go and see her again Dougs. You're my guy and I want to keep it that way.' He really did love me.

'Harry you will always have me, if it's as a friend or a boyfriend.'

'Maybe one day if they legalized gay marriage we can get married.' He said a sexy smile forming on his face.

'Really Harry?' I said imagining one day that they would legalize gay marriage and we could get married. Oh gosh imagine us getting married! That would be so cute, seriously imagine our speeches and everything. That would be so cute.

'Yes Dougie, it would be very magical. I would love to marry you, but it is currently illegal so we can't get married. One day it will and then we shall get married. I will make sure of it.' I couldn't help but cry. They were happy tears but they were still tears. 'What's wrong love? What's the matter?' Harry said starting to panic a little.

'Happy tears dude, happy tears. You really do have a way with words.' I said brushing my tears away.

'Dougie I'm just telling the truth.'

'Shut up you. I want to make it home before I attack you with hugs and kisses.' He leant down and kissed my lips again and rubbed his hand over my left arm.

'I love you Dougie.' He said kissing my head and closing the door. I smiled when I realised that I was going back to the old Dougie who was happy for Harry to touch and kiss me.

'I love you too Harry.' I said as he got himself into his seat. I was so happy that we were being the couple we used to be. Before my beatings, when I let Hazza cuddle me. He was absolutely perfect to me. He was my world and he still is. I think he always will be.


	11. Chapter 11

Dougie's POV

'Please stop! Please don't do this to me. This is rape. I never did anything to you, you just bullied me.' I whimpered as one of my old bullies Pete continued to rape me. His penis pounding into me. I just wanted my Harry…actually no at this moment in time I wanted Danny. I wanted to run into Danny's arms and let him hug me, I wanted him to call Tom down from his room and I wanted Tom to hug me from behind. I wanted comfort off of Danny and Tom.  
'Shut it Poynter!' Pete growled. He reached his hand to my front and punched me in the nuts. I was now in even more floods of tears. I needed to go home, I needed my band mates. I needed love and comfort.

Luckily before I knew it he had finished with his rape. I was about to run off now but he grabbed me and forced me up against a wall. His hand around my neck. ~  
'You fuckin' piece of scum! You faggot! You're a total arse! You think your band mates can save you now well they aren't on their way are they? NO! I will let you off easily but if your precious boyfriend and band mates lay one finger on me again I will kill you! Get it? You tell them Pete Wentz did nothing to you!' He let me go and drop to the ground. He walked off not looking back at me.

I managed to just make it home before falling onto the floor. Everything hurt especially my rear end. Thanks Pete!  
'Dougie!' I heard Danny shout. Coming over to me and picking me up. 'What's wrong?' I didn't care what Pete said, I was telling him.  
'Pete…Pete Wentz one of my old bullies….he r….r…raped me. He punched me in the nuts and held me against the wall and said if I told anyone he would k…k…k…kill me.' I broke down into tears yet again in Danny's arms.  
'Calm down Dougs. Why did he do this to you?' I was asked.  
'B…b…because well the normal reason.' Danny carried me up the stairs and up to Tom where Danny filled him in on it, knowing I didn't want to explain.

'Harry is never around when you need him the most. Come on come here. We will all lay down and cuddle. And when Harry comes home I will have him by the choke hold because he is never here when you need him.' Danny promised squeezing me before laying me down in the middle of him and Tom. I cried into Tom's chest whilst Danny hugged me from behind.  
'It's alright Dougs, I know this hurts you but we will be here for you even if Harry keeps fucking you about. Me and Danny will always be here for you. No matter what.' Tom tried to comfort me. They both had a point, Harry was never here when I needed him and when I was in trouble he was never around. Almost as if he was behind it all somehow. No Harry wouldn't do that to me would he? No I was just over thinking things. Harry was sweet and yeah he had been cheating and for all I know he could still be cheating but I didn't care because I had Tom and Danny here with me.

I had fell asleep for a couple of hours before I heard the front door close and Danny move away. Tom stayed put; keeping me close.  
'WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! DOUGIE IS IN DESPRATE NEED OF YOU AND YOU WEARN'T HERE! HE SHOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU BUT HE WILL BECAUSE HE IS A LOVELY GUY! DOUGIE HAS BEEN RAPED TODAY IF YOU GIVE A SHIT!' Danny yelled at Harry. Yep me and Tom were on the third floor and we could still hear Danny yelling at Harry. I cried into Tom again just wanting to feel loved by someone.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's POV

I ran up both sets of stairs and into Tom's room. I looked at my assaulted boyfriend. He was a state. To think someone could rape him broke me inside.  
'Dougie? D…d….Dougie?' I said looking at him. He turned and looked at me. His red puffy eyes making contact with my tear filled ones.  
'H…h…Harry.' He said his bottom lip trembling. I ran over and picked him up holding him in my arms.  
'I shall leave you too to like attack each other, just don't have sex in here please.' Tom said getting up and going down to Danny.  
'Dougie? What happened? Is it true you got raped?' He nodded. 'Did they only rape you?'  
'Well Pete raped me and whilst he was doing his act he punched me in the balls then after he was finished grabbed me and forced me against a wall. He said that if I dare tell anyone he would kill me, then he let go of my neck and let me drop to the floor.' I looked at his neck and could see faded hand prints. They tried to strangle Dougie.  
'Bastard. How can they hurt my little Dougs? He….he….he raped you. Did it hurt?' He nodded. 'Did you try and get him to stop? I believe that you did but I just need reassurance.'  
'Yes Harry. I also understand you want to be reassured that this all happened.' He pressed his face into my chest.  
'Is Pete the one that did this to you?' I said taking his right arm in my hand. He nodded.

This Pete guy thought it was ok to break my boyfriends arm, rape him, punch him in the balls, bully him of all forms, and threaten to kill him. Well I can say that it wasn't ok, my little guy didn't need this.  
'Come on Dougs, lets go to your room and we will put a film on and curl up together in bed, where I won't hurt you.' I pulled away and walked to the door when I realised a certain blond wasn't following. I looked back and he just put his arms out. If this was anyone else I would have commented with something like _You've got your own legs, use them._ But this was my little Dougie, my boyfriend and I would trade the whole world for him…and Dan and Tom. Yes even though I wasn't in a relationship with them they are my best friends and I love them like brothers.

I put lifted Dougie up by the armpits and he locked his legs around my waist. I wrapped one arm around his middle, his arms around my neck.  
'Dougie, are you going to be ok?' I asked whilst taking us down to his room.  
'As long as I have you then yes.' I couldn't help but smile.  
'You will always have me, no matter what. I'd die for you.'  
'But if you died, I would have to die because I wouldn't be able to live without you.' He said, his smile dropping when the thought of me dying hit him.  
'I'm not gonna die Dougs, I'm just saying I would do anything for you because I love you that much and you mean that much to me.' I pushed open his bedroom door and closed it with my butt. I walked us over to the bed and dropped him down onto the bed. 'Whatcha wanna watch?' I asked him walking over to his collection.  
'Jurassic Park.' He squealed looking around at the posters on his wall. Hundreds of posters of Blink 182 and Green Day, Sum 41, Simple Plan, New Found Glory. He loved the music and his walls were covered in posters and some photos of the band and me and him.  
I put the film on but took my time to look at one of the photos he had stuck on his TV. It was a photo of me and him…hugging. He was kissing my neck and I was smiling like an idiot. They were the old times when we were fine together.  
'We used to be perfect.' I mumbled.  
'We are still great but we have came across a few problems lately.' He said laying down and getting ready to watch the film. I hadn't realised that he had took his jeans and top off. Can I get it out there that I love this guy? I took my own clothing off and got into bed next to my cutie.  
'I love you Dougs and please don't ever forget that.' I said kissing him on the lips ever so gently.  
'I love you too Harry. And I shall never forget as long as you don't forget.'

* * *

**A.N. Shall we call this the last chapter or should I carry on? You decide after all it you lot that are reading this.  
Grace :P**


	13. Chapter 13

Dougie's POV

I woke up wrapped in Harry's arms. I liked waking up to Harry. Harry was nice, even though he wasn't here when I need him most of the time. I turned around and looked at my sleeping boyfriend. I kissed his nose before leaving the comfort of his arms. I needed a pee. Peeing was more important, after all cheating was more important to Harry.

I went downstairs after peeing to get some food…what I was hungry! I made myself some toast not really trusting myself to make anything else without Tom or Harry supervising me. I didn't even trust myself with toast but I attempted.

When my toast popped back up it looked perfectly normal and not contaminated, I buttered it and then took a can of coke out of the fridge. I took my toast and coke up the stairs and went into my room where Harry was still laid. Like on cue of me walked in Harry woke up. He started patting the bed when he realised that I wasn't there. He looked around and spotted me in front of a poster of Mark Hoppus.  
'Oi! Get back in bed now!' He said looking sad that I had left him. I went over to my bed and sat on the edge. I took a bite of my toast and then put it down so I could have a drink. Harry stole my other slice of toast but I didn't mind. 'Dougie, I have to go out today and no you can't come with me because of what I'm going out for.' He was going out to go shag Izzy in other words.  
'Going to go shag Izzy?' I said looking down at my lap. He shuffled over to me taking my coke out of my hand and put it on the side along with my toast.  
'No Dougie, I'm not going out to go and shag Izzy, I'm going out to go and plan something. I can't have you there because it's a surprise for you.' He said kissing my arm because he was too lazy to sit up and kiss me anywhere else. 'I won't be gone long only about an hour or two, not long. And then when I come back we are having couple time.' I could cope an hour to two hours without him here. I had my music to keep me company.  
'Ok.' I sighed, leaning down and pecking his lips.

'Thank you, I love you Dougs. I can't wait to tell you about the surprise I have in store for you.' He jumped up out of bed and rushed around to get dressed.

What was the surprise Harry had in store for me?


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's POV

I walked through the front door after going out to plan my surprise for my little boyfriend.  
'DOUGIE!' I shouted wanting him to come running because I didn't know where I was. I heard footsteps run down the stairs and before I knew it I had Dougie jumping on me.  
'Harry! You're home! I missed you.' He squealed whilst squeezing me. I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up.  
'I missed you too Dougs, I've got something to tell you.' I carried him into the living room and popped him down on the sofa. I was thankful Danny and Tom had gone out because they didn't need to know what I had planned from Dougie.  
'What? You're breaking up with me aren't you? I'm sorry Harry.' His eyes filling with tears. Weird little child.  
'No Dougie, I'm not breaking up with you. I've got some really good news.' He smiled at me.  
'Carry on.' He urged me.  
'Well what is your favourite band and I also really like this band too?' I asked him knowing that he would say Blink 182.  
'Blink 182.' See.  
'Well what would you say if I said I bought us concert tickets and I'm taking you to America to go see them and that I'm taking you on holiday to America?'  
'I'd say you are the best guy ever.'  
'Surprise.' I said smiling at him. 'We're going on holiday to America and I'm taking you to see Blink 182 live.' His jaw dropped. The thought hit him and he jumped on me.  
'Do you realise how much I love you for that?' I was asked and I nodded. My boyfriend was adorable. I ran a hand through his hair and he smiled at me. He normally wasn't a big fan on people touching him, but this was me.  
'I'd do anything for you Dougie. I wanted to take you away somewhere and I wanted us to do something and what's better than going to see a band we love to pieces and taking you to America?' I smiled kissing Dougie's head.  
'I can't believe you are taking me on holiday all the way over to America and you've got us tickets to see Blink 182. Harry I love you so much and I'm really grateful of this.' He said kissing my lips. 'When do we go?' He asked pulling away from the kiss I was enjoying.  
'We leave in 3 days Poynter.' I said. Gosh whenever I said Dougie, or Poynter it was like walking and breathing…it felt right.  
'I love you Harry…I will do anything for you ANYTHING!' I smirked. He understood what I meant. 'Harry, I will not have sex with you just yet. It's a big thing for me and I'm not ready for it. I will suck you off but I'm not going to make love with you.' I nodded, I was fine with that. I wouldn't want him to feel uncomfortable.  
'I'm fine with just that Dougie.' I smiled. He climbed off me and sat on his knees on the floor. Looks like I'm getting a blowjob.

He pulled my jeans and boxers down letting my erection spring free. He looked up at me and I looked back at him. He looked like a little puppy. I smiled at him and he looked down at my boner. He carefully leant down and licked the underside of my cock. Oh. My. God. He licked back up. His tongue wriggled across the head of my penis. He took just the tip into his warm mouth and sucked delicately on it. Aww, I love this guy. Even when doing this he was gentle and caring. Soon enough he took the whole of me into his mouth. I had to fight every urge I had not to face fuck him into oblivion. He pulled away for a moment.

'Feel free to face fuck me Harry, this is whatever you want. You're taking me to see my favourite band and taking me on holiday…this is the least I can do.' As soon as he had finished talking his was taking the whole of me in his mouth again. I couldn't help but thrust into his mouth, I was trying to be gentle but his mouth was so skilled that he had made it impossible for me not to face fuck him hard and fast. He didn't seem to bothered just kept pleasuring me.  
Before I knew what was happening I was almost ready to tip over the edge I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed hold of Dougie's hair and forced his head all the way down before I came, moaning his name. He licked my penis clean and stood up and exiting to go get a drink. I exhaustedly managed to pull my boxers up and kick my jeans off along with my socks. I waited for Dougie to reappear. When he did I gestured him over and he laid on my chest. We were laid on the couch together with a large blanket draped around us.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Thanks to my awesome friend Chloe for this idea and my mate Dan for helping with what Doug and Harry would do whilst away in America. Thank you to Amber for not bugging me about when this would be up. Thanks to Lottie for actually taking interest into this. **  
**Grace :P**

* * *

Dougie's POV

This was so exciting! I was going to see Blink 182 live with Harry!  
'I'm just gonna go get us a drink ok Dougie? You wait here I won't be too long I hope.' He promised kissing me on the cheek gently before walking away. I sighed, I felt lonely without Harry near me. I didn't want to be left on my own in a venue in America. I wanted, I wanted Harry to hold onto me ad whisper sweet nothing to me. I wanted us to shout the lyrics to the songs that were being played. I wanted him by my side at all times whilst in America. At home it was ok for him not to be with me all the time because I lived there but not in America at a Blink 182 concert.

After about 30 minutes Harry wasn't back and the support act was now on. Tears fell out of my eyes. I wanted Harry! As if by some magic I had a Harry head on my shoulder. He passed me my drink and looked at me.  
'Why are you crying?' He asked.  
'I thought I had lost you.' I said just managing to speak to him over the music.  
'Never gonna lose me baby. Are you ok now?'  
'Yeah just need to pee.'  
'Just so you know you're not going to lose me, I will come with you. I will wait outside the door for you, ready to bring you back in to see Blink.' He took hold of my free hand, and led me to the toilets. 'I will wait right here. Pass me your drink.' I passed him my drink and went to go for a pee.  
I felt a sharp scratch and something squirt into my arm. What the fuck?! I looked down and saw a needle being pulled out of my arm. I was drugged.

I staggered out of the toilets feeling very light headed and woozy.  
'Dougie? Dougs are you ok? Baby.' Harry rushed out taking one look at me. I managed to shake my head. 'Baby what's wrong?' He picked me up and carried me back into the concert.  
'Hurt. Harry. Fix it.' I mumbled once he put me down, I automatically leant against him.  
'What hurts baby? What happened?' He asked just as the support act walked off. We had about half an hour till Blink 182 would be coming on.  
'Everything. Drug.'  
'You were drugged?!' His eyes widening. I gave a faint nod against his shoulder. 'Baby try and keep it together for 2 and a half more hours. If it gets too much let me go and we will leave.'

'No wanna ruin your fun.' I mumbled.  
'Dougie, I would rather have you well than watch Blink 182 live. And I do really love Blink 182, Dougie you're my world.' I nodded and kissed his cheek slightly. 'I love you Dougie. Keep it together, you can do it.' He reassured me, kissing my head.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's POV

Dougie managed to make it through the whole concert with me keeping close hold of him. As soon as the show was over and as soon as we cool I was dragging Dougie out of there. My baby was ill due to being drugged.

As soon as we got back to our hotel I bundled him up in my arms and carried him up to our room. I pulled out the key and carried my little drugged up boyfriend inside.  
'Baby, are you ok? Do you want a drink or something?' He shook his head and clung onto me. 'Want to go to bed?' He nodded. 'Come on then baby.' I took him over to the bed and carefully popped him down. 'Want me to get you undressed?' He just looked at me and I knew that the answer was yes but he was just too embarrassed. 'Don't be embarresed baby. It's only me Dougs.' I stripped him down to just his boxers. I stripped myself down and laid Dougie down in bed. He really did seem totally out of it. _That's because he's been drugged you idiot_. Thanks voice inside my head for telling me that. _No problem Harry._ Why the hell am I talking to a voice inside my head? _Because you're an idiot now get into bed with Dougie! NOW! _I did as the voice said and clambered into bed. My arms wrapping about Dougie. 'Sleep tight baby. I love you, see you in the morning.' I pressed my lips to his head and watched his face as sleep took over him.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I had a little blond clinging onto me for dear life. His eyes open and his face all red and sweaty.  
'Dougie, what's wrong?' I asked looking at his pained face and kissing his head.  
'Nightmare Harry.' Poor Dougie.  
'Calm down, come on. What time is it?' I looked at the clock and seen that it had only just turned 10am. 'Do you want to get some moor sleep Dougs? I know you worship your sleep.'  
'No, stay with you. Stay awake with you.' He snuggled up to me, face against my chest breathing in my scent.  
'Ok, but will you relax a little because I don't want you being all stressed?' He nodded taking a few deep breaths and curling up to me again.  
'Thanks for being my boyfriend and being nice to me Harry.' He whispered to me.  
'Hey, it's fine I'm happy being your boyfriend and I'm just being a decent boyfriend.' I kissed his lips gently. A smile forming on his face which made me grin.


	17. Chapter 17

Dougie's POV

I was still having thoughts about my nightmare. I didn't want to lose Harry. My nightmare was haunting me and I was just glad that Harry was still next to me because I didn't want him to leave my side.

My nightmare consisted of losing Harry in America and I couldn't find him and I didn't know where we were staying or anything and I ended up just let on the streets. I was drenched and then I saw what Harry was like and he was sleeping with this girl but he was crying and I just I just wanted my Harry bear.

I started crying again at the thoughts of losing Harry in America.  
'Dougie, babe. Babe why are you crying? Come on why are you crying calm down come on.' Harry's arms wrapping around me and keeping me close.  
'I can't lose you. I can not be away from your side for this whole trip in America.'  
'I won't leave your side…apart from when I need to go to the toilet.'  
'I could get stolen then.' I know it would be weird but I needed to stay attached to Harry.  
'Dougie, you won't get stolen whilst I use the toilet.' He said shaking his head at me.  
'I got drugged whilst having a pee.' I stated.  
'That was at a Blink 182 concert, so that's a little different. Look Dougie I will spend as much time as I can with you by my side but sometimes you are going to have to just deal with me not being there.'  
'Ok, but I want to be as close as possible at all times. My nightmare can not come true. I can not be left out in the gutter getting drenched as you sleep with a girl and cry.' I said looking down. _You're ugly you know that you're ugly don't you Dougie?_ I know I am ugly and weird but…_But nothing Dougie, you know you're a freak so why don't you just let Harry be with Izzy?_ But me and Harry love each other. _He is lying, he doesn't love you. _HE DOES! I know Harry loves me! _He lied to you._ Why wouldn't this voice shut up and let me and Harry be happy together because we love each other. _Dougie Lee Poynter, Harry Mark Christopher Judd does not love you he loves Izzy, that's why he was sleeping with her. _'You do love me don't you? You don't love Izzy do you?' I looked up at him through my tear filled eyes.  
'Dougie, I love you that much if I loved you any more I wouldn't be alive. I do not love Izzy I love my Dougie baby.' See told you. _He's lying, he uses you for the sexual pleasure you can give him not the love._ Harry does love me!  
'I love you too Harry bear.'  
'Come on lets go for a shower, and yes I will help because of your arm. Just think when we get home that comes off.' His hand resting on my snot green cast.  
'I know and then I shall have freedom.' I smiled.  
'Hey, I'm gonna miss you not having the cast on, means I can't help you. I like having to help you get clean and all that.'  
'You could have that when my cast comes off you know.' He smirked at me before pulling my lazy frame up from the bed and into the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Gonna suck at adds because had a massive fall out with a friend called Chloe and think I'm losing my friend Lottie as well...will try and add as much as possible but still yeah you get my point.  
Grace :P**

* * *

Harry's POV

We were off holiday and we had been to the hospital to have Dougie's cast taken off 2 days ago. Now it was back to being a couple and being lazy arses.  
'Harry I'm going for a walk…wanna come with?' Dougie asked me standing up off the sofa whilst Tom and Danny were in Danny's room supposedly writing songs…more like having sex.  
'Yeah ok then. Lets go for a walk.' _Nice more Judd…made a right tit of yourself…'yeah ok then' yeah so smooth. _Yeah I know I'm an idiot but what else was I supposed to say? _May…_ the voice was cut off by Dougie.  
'Come on then Judd.' He said as he stepped out the front door. I stepped out and closed the door. He pushed his hand into mine and squeezed it.  
'So where are we walking then little man?' I asked.  
'Well I thought maybe we could just walk around. Like I normally do, like when I got raped the other week.' I sighed, I just hoped today he wouldn't get hurt. But to be fair he had me here to protect him.  
'Ok, I'm just glad I'm with you today; nobody can hurt you that way.' He smiled before standing on his tip toes and kissing my cheek. A light red covering my face…since when did I blush?  
'Come on Harry bear.' He pulled me away from the house and along some streets and up some alleys. When all of a sudden I felt 2 people pull me and Dougie apart…not again. I was thrown against a metal bar and kicked in the balls. I want my Dougie. I looked up and wanted to puke. Dougie was stood there one guy raping him and the other repeatedly punching him in the balls.  
'D…d…Dougie.' I moaned. I wanted my Dougie.  
'Harry.' His tears falling freely, face controlled in pain. This was it, I didn't care about the pain anymore. I pushed myself up off the ground and I had a sudden rush of anger come through me. I pushed the guy who was raping my baby backwards causing him to fall backwards…without Dougie because I had one hand on him. The guy who was abusing his balls was kicked in his own balls and left to fall down. I didn't give a fuck about the horrible pain in my balls I just wanted my Dougie home now. I pulled up his jeans and boxers and scooped him up off the floor…since he had fell down after I let go.  
'I'll get you home and sorted out.' I carefully carried him home bridal style letting him cry into me. Seriously when will people back off my baby?!  
'Hurts.'  
'I know baby, just let me get you home and I will help you out then ok?' He nodded. 'I promise everything will be ok soon.' I said kissing his hair.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. Chapter for GalaxyDefender49 and LottiePoynterr and let me just say I wrote this chapter whilst listening to my second favorite Green Day album...21st Century Breakdown  
Grace :P **

* * *

Dougie's POV

I could tell that I was pissing Harry off big time but still…I was just scared. I just been hit repeatedly in the balls and been raped…yeah I'm gonna be scared of my boyfriend.  
'Dougie come on! When will you realise I'm not gonna hurt you. Dougie I had to sit and watch that. You know I wanted to help from the second it started but, I was pushed against a railing which had left marks on my back and kneed in the balls…I'm sorry that I couldn't help straight away because I was in pain!' Harry said voice getting louder in some parts and quieter in others.  
'H…h…Harry.' I pleaded.  
'Yeah Dougs?' His anger vanishing and now it was just concern.  
'Come here please.' I said patting the side of the bed. He sat next to me and the first thing I did was pull his top up and look at the marks on his back. I gasped when I seen them.  
'They're not that bad.' I rubbed my hand over the marks and placed my other over his groin. Gently rubbing them. 'Dougie, I'm sorry for shouting…it just feels like you don't want me anymore.' Tears forming.  
'Harry, I do want you as my boyfriend…you're my special guy. I love you and I need you. Everything just seems to have failed and been shit lately.' I sighed.  
'I know Dougie, and I'm sorry that you've had all this shit and then I've been a dick with thinking that you didn't want me, and I cheated. And I'm just a twat.' Tears falling down his face. I got up from hiding under his duvet. And parked myself on his lap. The pain in my butt had started vanishing.  
'You're not a twat.' I kissed him. 'You're not a twat.' I kissed him again. 'You're not a twat Harry.' I kissed him once again.  
'I am Dougie, I hurt you.' I brushed his tears away.  
'You may have but that was in the past. Now stop putting yourself down and kiss me.' He did as I wanted.

'Well that was weird.' I said pulling Harry down on top of me.  
'But nice.' He smirked.  
'Yeah…just like you.'  
'Whatever Dougie…now sleep I think.' He said pushing his face into the crook of my neck.  
'Swap. I don't want to be squished in my sleep.' He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top. 'Thanks Harry, now sleepy time me thinks.'  
'Goodnight Dougie.'  
'Goodnight Harry.' With a small kiss pressed onto his sleep and a small kiss placed on mine we fell asleep enjoying the warmth of each other and the comfort.


	20. Chapter 20

Dougie's POV

'Like that do you?' I said thrusting into one of my mates who I was cheating on Harry with. Yes it's a girl and her name is Danni. She's really pretty and I've known her for like 10 years.  
'I love it Dougie.' She moaned, occasionally clenching around me. 'Faster. Harder, make me feel you baby.' So that's what I did. I pounded as hard as I could into her. We were so lost in the act we didn't hear the front door open and close and we didn't hear my bedroom door open either. I was close to release…there was no stopping me now.  
'D…d…Dougie.' I heard Harry…shit! That was when I heard his sobs…shit! I've broke him. I quickly pulled out of Danni and ran over to Harry. I wrapped my arms around him only to have them removed and to see Harry leave my room. NO! See what happens when people put me under pressure. When Danni pressured me into fucking her I did it, I shouldn't have but I didn't need my life before the band spread around.  
'I'll be off then.' She said smiling and kissing my lips, only for mine to be unresponsive. She took my fucking Harry away from me! She just destroyed our relationship. Lovely Danny is gonna have me by the choke hold.

I sat there for hours and hours, just sat naked against a wall hoping my door would open and Harry would walk in telling me he forgave me. Never happened though.

I decided I needed a shower to wash all this shit off me. I needed a time machine, I needed to go back in time and forget all of this shitty fuck up. I needed my Harry I needed his protective arms. I needed to cuddle with him. I needed Harry more than anything. I wasn't gonna get him though, I just destroyed us. I got up from the floor and went for a shower. Scrubbing every inch of me till I was pure red…blood red. No cuts but my skin was red raw.  
'Harry I need you, I'm sorry Harry I do need you though. I need you right now. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want my past life being spread. I'm sorry Harry please forgive me.' I said to nobody just hoping that wherever in the world Harry was he could see me and hear what I said and my sobs. 'I suck.' I said turning off the shower. I went to step out of the shower but instead I slipped on the water and fell. Half my body in the shower and the other half on the floor. I got up from the painful position and grabbed a towel. Wrapped it around my waist and went into my bedroom. I laid on my bed not giving a fuck if they got wet, I fell asleep after about 20 minutes of constant crying.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry's POV

I ran to the only person I could…my cousin Lottie. I needed someone who was not Dougie! Yes I cheated for like a week and I had sex with her 5 times but that means nothing! He cheated on me! Dougie cheated on me!

Arriving at Lottie's I hammered on her door. It opened seconds later.  
'Lottie!' I said bursting into even more tears and falling into her arms.  
'What's wrong Harry? Why are you crying?' She asked pulling me inside.  
'Dougie cheated…but the worse thing is when I went into his room he was having sex with her.' I cried falling onto her comfy sofa.  
'Dougie cheated? I'm sure he had a reason Harry.'  
'I don't know and I don't give a fuck, he shouldn't have had sex with someone.'  
'I know Harry but Dougie was always the honest and true one in the relationship so he must have had a darn good reason.'  
'I was honest and true.'  
'Yeah because sleeping with Izzy was so true and honest.' Why did everyone hate me?  
'Yes I slept with her…yes I fucked her 5 times and she gave me a few blowjobs but Dougie shouldn't cheat. And if he had a reason he should have told me.'  
'Well Harry, who did he tell about the beatings and rape first? Danny. Maybe you shouldn't be out all the time and Dougie would tell you more.' She said getting all moody with me.  
'But…'  
'Go talk to him Harry…he is gonna be a mess…we all know what he gets like and he obviously had a reason to cheat so go and fucking talk to him…NOW!' She said having to raise her voice at me to get me to leave.

When I arrived home I walked up to Dougie's room and seen that he was asleep. Gotta talk to him so I have to wake him up.  
'Dougie you need to wake up.' I said shaking him.  
'What do you want?' He said looking at me.  
'Why did you cheat?'  
'She was going to tell everyone about my past…about the bullying forever and my dad walking out! Ok? Fucking ok now Harry?!'  
'Your dad walked out?' I asked…he'd never told me this stuff.  
'Yes ok?! Little Dougie Poynter's dad walked out!'  
'Dougie I didn't…' I was cut short.  
'I know Harry and I was planning on keeping it that way, but looks like you know now. I guess this is the end of us.' Tears ruling his face.  
'No, Dougie! We are gonna stay together. Come here.' I sat down next to him and squeezed him earning a groan of pain. 'What's wrong? Have I hurt you? I'm such a twat.' I said letting go of him and hanging my head in shame. He turned the bedside lamp on and showed me his stomach. A line of bruises covering it. 'What happened?' I asked. I had to know.  
'Slipped in the shower and fell so I ended up hitting it on the edge of the shower.' He explained.  
'I forgive you for the cheating thing. I understand.' I said kissing his head. He smiled before making me strip and climb into bed . My hands totally avoided his bruises and linking over his chest. We both said our I love you's and I made reassured him I was fine with the cheating before falling asleep together.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's POV

'Dougie, please. I can't survive without you. How am I gonna cope with you gone for 2 weeks?'  
'Harry it's 2 weeks, I'm taking my sister and mum on holiday. They deserve it! I managed to cope with only a tiny bit of you for weeks, you will cope without me. 16 days Harry, 16 days.' He said pulling me into a hug, which I never wanted to end.  
'I know but I don't want you to leave, we're falling apart.'  
'Harry I'm not in the mood for this.' He said taking his suitcase and going downstairs.

'Dougie! Come on, you were supposed to be home last week.' I cried as I sat by the window as I had for the past week waiting for Dougie to turn up.  
'Harry! We need to go now!' Danny shouted grabbing my hand and yanking me.  
'But need to wait for Dougie!' I whined. He came over to where I was sat and crouched down in front of me.  
'Harry…' He took my hands in his. 'we need to go to the hospital, Dougie's been in there for a week Harry, he was in a coma and he has just woke up, he wants us there Harry, come on Tom's gonna drive us to the hospital.' W….w…what did I just hear? Dougie had been in hospital and been in a coma for a week.  
'W…w…why?' I stuttered out, pulling my hands out of Danny's and bringing them to my chest.  
'Ran over.' He pulled me up and guided me downstairs and out to Tom's car getting me in the back and sitting next to me for comfort.

Arriving at the hospital freaked me out as we were guided to Dougie's room. When we got to the door Tom had to actually push me in, I couldn't move. I was too scared.  
'Go on Harry, it's Dougie in there.' Tom said taking my hand and leading me into the room. I had to cling onto Danny and Tom when I saw Dougie. His leg in a cast and his body looked lifeless, he was however alive and awake. He turned his head to look at us and he gestured us over. We did as he wanted and went over, well I was dragged over.  
'Tom, Danny, Harry.' His voice sounding like a record player screeching.  
'Hey Dougs, how you doing?' Danny asked.  
'Ok, just.' MAKE DOUGIE BETTER NOW!  
'How did this happen Dougs?' Tom asked  
'In Essex, and got hit when I was crossing the road.'  
'Aww, sorry to hear that Dougie.' Tom said. I could feel Dougie's eyes on me and I almost screamed but I just stood there looking at the floor.  
'Harry.' I looked up. 'Can I get a hug?' Now how could I say no? Answer is I couldn't. I let go of Tom and Danny and hugged Dougie. 'I missed you twat.'  
'I missed you too dick.'  
'You know you're an idiot right?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Good because you're a total ugly fuck of an idiot, but I love you.'  
'Thanks Dougie, love you too.'  
'Kiss?'  
'Been 3 weeks so I believe we can kiss.' Our lips met in a blissful passion, not giving two monkeys shits that Tom and Danny were in the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Dougie's POV

I'd been in hospital for 2 weeks now, and I was missing being at home. I missed my band mates, Tom and Danny came everyday but Harry had only been once, which was the day I'd woke up from my coma. I wanted Harry, I missed his hugs. Just then the door opened and to no surprise in walked Tom and Danny.  
'Hey Dougs, ready to come home today?' Danny smiled coming over and giving me a hug.  
'Yeah, I'm ready.' I smiled hugging him back.  
'Come on then Dougs, lets get you up and dressed.'

When we got home I went straight inside and straight to the living room.  
'You back guys?!' Harry shouted from the top of the stairs.  
'Yeah, we've got Dougie home as well!' Tom shouted back. I heard footsteps run down the stairs.  
'Dougie!' Harry squealed running over to me and sitting down next to me.  
'Hey Harry.' I said cuddling into his side.  
'Hey Dougie, I missed you.'  
'I missed you too, but if you missed me why didn't you come and see me with Tom and Danny?' I asked, what I was curious.  
'I was dreading you asking me this…I didn't come because…because…because I knew I would be an emotional wreck.' He said looking down at his hands. I picked his hands up and took them in my hands.  
'Harry, even if you would have been an emotional wreck I would have liked to see you whilst stuck in that hell hole.' I said kissing his cheek. I let go of his hands and let him put his arm around me.

'I'm sorry, I just didn't want to cry in front of you.'  
'It's ok Harry, I forgive you.'  
'Thank you, Dougie?'  
'Yeah?' What did he want?  
'Can I maybe…like get a kiss?' He mumbled looking down at his lap.  
'Course you can twat.' I smiled lifting his head up and looking at his lips. Pressing them against mine. I let him develop it, and let it come to a natural end.  
'Thanks…I…I…I missed you Dougie. I've seen you once in 4 weeks, and now I've got you back…with a broken leg but I've got you back.' He looked down at the red cast covering my leg. 'I'm so sorry this happened to you.' Harry said breaking down into tears with heartbreaking sobs.  
'Don't cry Harry, please don't. Don't cry. You couldn't have prevented it.' My hands cupping his face.

'I know but still, I just don't like you being hurt.' He got up and straddled me.  
'Harry please don't do this.' I said as he ground down on me.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while...lost inspiration so I hope this chapter is enough for you to all forgive me.  
Grace :P**

* * *

Harry's POV

I didn't like when we were fighting. I hated it, I hated it because I knew we would end up sleeping alone and we wouldn't get much sleep and we would cry…a lot.  
'Just get the fuck away from me Harry!' Dougie screamed in my face.  
'Dougie, I don't understand what I've done.' I sighed.  
'Y…Y….y…you said I was a mistake…if I'm a mistake please leave me Harry.' Tears spilling from his eyes.  
'No Dougie, I didn't mean you were a mistake. I said that he was a mistake, I didn't mean you were a mistake. You're my Dougie, never going to be a mistake. Come on.' I spread my arms out and he jumped on me. 'Forgive me please Dougie. I really didn't mean you were a mistake.' He placed his lips on top of mine and I pushed him up against a wall.

After pulled our lips away we were both staring at each other, almost as if we lost sight of the other we wouldn't get them back.  
'Harry, I love you and I do forgive you.'  
'Thank you and I love you too Dougie.'  
'Lip time again.' Our lips met but this kiss was more rough than before. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

Waking up the next morning, all tangled up with Dougie was like heaven.  
'Harry?' Dougie said noticing I was awake.  
'Yeah?'  
'I…I was thinking and I hate to say this but I think we should break up.' He looked away and got up. Did I just hear him correctly? He wanted us to break up?!  
'W…w….why?' I said tears falling. I got up and pinned him against the wall.  
'I just think it's right, Harry. I love you and all that but I think we should have a break or just never get back together. See other people and see if we really are meant to be.' I didn't want anyone else! I wanted Dougie!  
'I only want you!' My anger getting the better of me and I knew it wouldn't be long before I punched someone or something.  
'Harry you say that but how do you know that?' That was it I punched him and I really didn't mean to but I just did and I felt guilty.  
'Shit! Dougie! Are you ok? Oh gosh I didn't mean to please. Come here, I'll get you cleaned up in a minute.' I pulled him in for a hug letting him cry and bleed on me, I didn't care about the mess, I cared about what he would now think.  
'W…w…will you go get Tom p…p…please?' Dougie stuttered pulling away from me.  
'Yeah, if he isn't awake I'll wake him up. I'll get him for you.' I got up and went to go and find Tom.

I walked into Tom's room since he didn't have a door and looked around…luckily it was only Tom in here and not Danny. Apparently they'd broken up but obviously stayed being friends, they just thought it wasn't right…is that what Dougie thought of us? I gently shook Tom and called his name a couple of times.  
'Yeah? What do you want Harry?' He asked half asleep.  
'Dougie. Dougie wants you because I may have done something…'  
'I'm coming Dougie!' Tom shouted. He knew it had to be something important if I was coming to get him.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N. Question...does anybody like Good Charlotte? Anybody? No? Okay I'm on my own then. Anyway, I've got my friend who I've been friends with for a year today breaking down and I've had my other friend who I've been friends with for 2 months and 5 days being a bit down and insecure so I thought I would add again.  
Grace :P**

* * *

Dougie's POV

I sat on the floor with Tom sat next to me gently cleaning my nose up and comforting me.  
'Dougie, Harry was probably shocked and just accidentally punched you.' But Harry pinned me against the wall before hand.  
'He pinned me against the wall.' Why didn't he just accept the fact that I thought we should break up?  
'Yes and he was upset and in shock. He's still upset. He's in his room crying, Danny's with him.'  
'I…I…I just think we should take a break and then like maybe see other people and then if we both agree we are right for each other and haven't found anyone else then get back together.' I said thinking of what would happen if we did find someone else…or the state the other would be in if one of us got someone else. Like if I got someone else how would Harry react? Or if he got someone else how would I react?  
'Go speak to him and tell him why. He deserves that Dougie, look how well he has treated you. So he cheated for a couple of days, but he was decent enough to admit it. Now go talk to him.' I didn't want to talk to him! I wanted us to go through with what I had said. I sighed and got up.

'Look, I understand you're upset and all that but I was told you deserved to know why I said what I said.' I sighed as Danny stepped out to allow us to talk on our own.  
'Dougie, you told me we were kinda over and that we should find new people. You don't realise how hurt I am, I treated you the best I could…I took you to America so you could see Blink 182 live. I cared for you when you were being beaten up and I still care now you have a broken leg. Don't expect anything to cheer me up Dougie.' I walked over to him and sat next to him gently rubbing his back.  
'Harry, I know I've really hurt you but just think about it…as you said you treated me the best you can…but what about if there is someone else out there who can treat like that as well…would that be worth something?' I said looking down at the crying older teen.  
'I don't know…I can only see myself with you. I can only think of how perfect you are and how much I love you…and even if you don't do everything I do for you it doesn't mean I don't love it.' He really wasn't going to let me go.  
'I know you say you love me Harry but what if someone out there can be better than me?' I sighed.  
'I don't want someone better Dougie! I want you! I only want you! When will you realise what you've done has killed me?!' I'd really hurt Harry that much?  
'I…I…I'm sorry Harry.' I got up and was about to leave when Harry pulled my hand.  
'Stay please, I've been so mean and violent in the past half an hour but please just say so I can get one last cuddle.' I shook my head and ripped my hand out of his tight grip.  
'We're over.' I stumbled out of the room and went into my room. 'I'm going out.' I said to Tom.  
'Where?' He asked.  
'I'm gonna go out and I'm taking Danny with me. Think me and him need to talk since you know it all and you need to hear what Harry has to say. He won't be abusive to you.' I said whilst pulling on anything that looked semi-decent. Tom was about to say something but I was out the door and going to find Danny before any noise could be made.


	26. Chapter 26

Dougie's POV

I dragged Danny around with me after stealing some alcohol from the house.  
'Dougie, what happened back at the house?' Danny asked taking a swig of his beer.  
'Told Harry that I and he should break up, he punched me, Tom pretty much had a go at me so yeah.' I said sitting down on the field.  
'You should talk to him, you know he loves you and look at the state he was in when I was with him.' He said looking me in the eyes.  
'I have spoke to him, gosh it's only for a month Dan.' I rolled my eyes  
'Well a day, a month, a year, 2 years…however long you've hurt him, and no I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but it's just…you both deserve each other…a lot.'  
'I don't care.' I shouted starting to just down any of the drinks in the carrier bag.

When I woke up I was surrounded by warmth of a very skinny body…not one of my band mates. I turned over trying to ignore my headache to see a guy who I instantly recognised even though I was hung-over…Pete fucking Wentz!  
'Hey Dougie!' He smiled looking at me lovingly…what was happening?  
'H…h…hey P…p…Pete.' I stuttered slamming my face into the pillow.  
'I'll go get you something for your head, be back in a moment.' He kissed my cheek ever so gently and got up coming back seconds later with some pills and water. I took them without a care in the world.

When I eventually got home after having a few make out sessions with Pete, one leading to sex and the other leading to a blow job. I pushed my key into the door and pushed the handle down. I pushed the solid door open and stepped inside the smelly house. It was like somebody knew I was coming home because at that second in time I heard footsteps run down the stairs…it had to be Harry.  
'Oh gosh! Dougie! You're here, you're safe. I got so worried when you didn't come back with Danny last night.' He pulled me in tight and burst into tears which I weren't quite sure if they were happy or sad.  
'Yeah, I pulled one of my old bullies.' I smiled thinking of how I had managed to pull someone.  
'What?' He pulled away and looked at disbelief. 'Did you two have sex and all that?' I nodded frantically, which just made him sprint up the stairs.

'DOUGIE LEE POYNTER! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR! ' I heard Tom shouted from the outside of the door but all I did was lay there crying. I realised now that I had made a mistake. I shouldn't of broken up with Harry and I shouldn't have slept with Pete. I should have stuck with Harry.  
'I ONLY FUCKING WANT HARRY! NOW FUCK OFF TOM!' I screamed breaking into more tears.  
'I'm getting Harry.' Tom sighed. I heard his footsteps get fainter.

Harry tried talking to me but I wouldn't answer I would just sit there sobbing in his arms.  
'You realised you fucked up didn't you?' He said. Finally getting it right. I nodded.  
'I never should have broken up with you, I was a twat.' I said smiling a little  
'I forgive you.' He said kissing my head, making my heart melt.  
'Will you be my boyfriend again please?' I asked giving him puppy dog eyes. He nodded before kissing my lips.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry's POV

I carefully laid Dougie down onto the sofa. He had fell asleep on me whilst I was feeding him his dinner. Yeah, I had to feed him his dinner because he was being a lazy ass.  
'Fell asleep again?' Tom asked looking at me putting a blanket over Dougie.  
'Yeah, but he can sleep as much as he likes. I just want him to be okay, so sleep is okay.' I smiled placing a small kiss on his head.  
'How much did he eat today?' Tom questioned.  
'Quarter.' I said looking down.  
'Harry, that's not healthy. He needs to eat more than that. And he needs to feed himself.'  
'Tom! Dougie is scared! He is happy feeding himself but I wanted to feed him today. I wanted to have my boyfriend sit on my lap as I fed him! I'm sorry if me and Dougie aren't perfect to you but he is my whole world and I love him too much.' I said sending Tom a death glare.  
'I know Harry, but Dougie can do things for himself.' I looked down and decided I was going to take Dougie upstairs. I know he loved his sleep but if he woke up from us shouting he would want comfort off me and Tom would just have a go at me.

I carefully stroked the hair off of Dougie's face as he started to awake.  
'Are you alright?' I asked pressing my lips onto his head.  
'Yeah, I'm fine Harry. I just feel a little sick, that's all.' See Dougie hadn't been eating much because he was ill, Tom didn't like me mothering the youngest but I felt like I needed to. I was happy to feed him and care for him no matter how old he was. I loved Dougie and that was never going to change. 'Harry!' Dougie whined throwing the covers off him and sprinting into the bathroom to throw up…luckily I was faster and managed to beat him being there rubbing his back as he vomited.  
'You'll be okay Dougie, I'll make sure of it.' I whispered into his ear picking him up and managing to brush his teeth at the same time.

'Harry, it hurts. I want cuddles.' Dougie whined as I took the bucket in.  
'I will cuddle with you in a minute. Now let me undress you.' I stripped us both before I put on some pyjama bottoms. Dougie always slept in just his boxers so I didn't have to change him into anything. I slipped into bed cuddling the innocent Dougie.  
'Harry…'  
'Yeah?'  
'Ear hurts.' He whined putting a hand over his right ear.  
'Want me to go get you some pills and see if they will reduce the pain a bit?' He nodded. So I got up, went into the bathroom, took some pills in for Dougie since he already had a drink and carefully put the pills in his mouth and lifted his bottle up to his lips.  
'Thanks.' He said kissing my cheek gently.  
'What are boyfriends for?' I smiled.  
'Sex. Boyfriends are for hot wild get well soon sex…any kind of sex.' I knew what he was hinting at.  
'Nope! No sex for you tonight Dougie.' I smiled kissing his lips and flicking his cock.  
'That isn't helping…that's just turning me on more.' He smiled. I got in bed and laid on my side facing away from him. 'No! Harry need sex. My boner! Harry fix my boner.' He whined in which I just flicked his balls earning a groan.  
'Shut up Dougie!' I said closing my eyes letting sleep take over.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry's POV

'Tom, leave Dougie alone please.' I gently pulled Dougie into my grip.  
'Harry! You need to stop protecting him as much as you do, for crying out loud! What harm am I going to give him?' I shrugged my shoulders, kissing Dougie on the head letting the feeling calm me. 'Exactly, I'm not going to harm him, I only want to speak to him! Harry you need to back off of Dougie for a while!' Tom had been depressed for a few weeks and he didn't like me clinging onto Dougie…I didn't see the problem. Dougie started whimpering. I didn't want to be in the room, and Tom wanted to speak to Dougie so I thought that I should leave the room…or the house…or the country, or maybe even the world.  
'H…h…Harry. Stay. Hug.' Dougie whimpered as I got to the door…his bottom lip trembling and tears falling.  
'Calm down Dougie, Tom will hug you.' I promised waving at him as I stepped out of the room, getting my coat and shoes on and leaving the house.

When I arrived back home the house was quite…I looked into the living room but nobody was in there. I went round searching everywhere downstairs. I had no luck so I went upstairs and started looking around…luckily I found Dougie curled up on his bed. I went over to him, and seeing if he was awake. Luckily he was but he was crying.  
'What's wrong Dougie?' I asked, putting one hand on his shoulder and another on his waist.  
'Harry…y…you're back.' He blinked a couple of times before pulling me into a hug.  
'Yeah, I'm back Dougs. So what's wrong then?' I wrapped my arms around him letting him rest against my shoulder.  
'T…Tom shouted at me for being clingy.' He was about to pull away but I kept a firm grip on him.  
'You're staying put Dougie. So what if Tom doesn't like it, I like it and so do you so as long as we like it why does it matter?' He shook his head pushing me down gently.  
'Now Mr Judd, since you left me crying for hours I believe it's time for some us to have some time together.' No! I knew what this meant.  
'Dougie, as much as I love you and I know we've done it before…but I'm not in the mood for sex Dougie. Don't take that the wrong way because you do turn me on, it's just I'm not in the mood.'  
'Harry…please…please I'll love you forever…I'll love you even more than I already do.' He battered his eyelashes.  
'Dougie!' I squealed as he started to remove my clothing.  
'Please…' He begged, palming my forming erection.  
'Okay, but only because it's you.' I sighed, giving into him.  
'Thank you.' He crawled over to me and pecked my lips before starting to form a love bite on my neck.  
'I love you.' I smiled as he pulled away from my neck.  
'I love you too Harry, I love you so much it's unbelievable.' I couldn't help but smile at Dougie as he moved back down my body to sit in-between my legs.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N. Hey...I'm lacking in adds because I've got problems and I can't talk to people about them because I've got nobody so I'm taking it out on myself and I cut the other night...they actually really hurt this time and I just...keeping up with adds and having to hide away and bottle my problems up whilst I'm being told what to do by a guy who is 3 years older than me hurts.  
Grace...**

* * *

Dougie's POV

I stayed curled up to Harry for a whole week. Enjoying the comfort he gave me.  
'Are we actually going to leave the room for more than just food and to use the toilet?' Harry asked me.  
'Most likely not.' I smiled pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away too quick for my liking. I huffed.  
'What's wrong Dougie?' Harry asked putting a hand on my cheek.  
'Nothing.' I sighed, rolling over and curling up. I felt the covers move on Harry's side and then the bed felt empty.

Soon enough I could hear little clicks and then American Idiot by Green Day was filling the room.  
'You're not an American idiot, but you are my idiot.' Harry smiled as he turned me onto my back and straddled me.  
'Offensive.' I said smiling at him.  
'It may be but I love you.' He leant down and kissed my lips ever so gently. When I started to kiss back I felt his tongue poke out of his mouth and try and get into mine.

After the lovely make out session on the bed, I was pulled up and pushed out of the room and towards the bathroom. Being told that I had to shower and get ready since I was being taken out…see I love my boyfriend.

After I'd showered (and got rid of my boner thanks to Harry), brushed my teeth, dried my hair, pissed, done my hair, and got dressed I was finally ready to find that idiot. I love him really…maybe.  
'Harry!' I called whilst running down the stairs.  
'Yep, ready Dougs?' Harry asked as he appeared at the bottom. I nodded eagerly and jumped on him…luckily he knew what I was going to do and as soon as I met his body he wrapped his arms around me. 'You know you're lucky that I know you too well so every time you do that I can catch you…every single time.' I nodded and smiled.  
'I love you Harry.' I smiled at him letting him pop me back down on my own two feet.  
'I love you too Dougie, now shall we go?' I nodded, letting him take my hand in his.  
'We shall.' I kissed his cheek before exiting the band house.

'Harry, thank you!' I grinned leaning in to kiss him.  
'Anything for you' Harry beamed.  
'I'm gonna have to make this up to you when we get home.' I smirked.  
'Oh I see what you mean.' He winked picked me up and carrying me back to the car.


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N. This is what happens when I can't sleep and Dimitri isn't online so here have a chapter that I wrote at like 12:28-12:52am. Enjoy lovelies. :) Oh by the way what would you like 35 or 40 chapters? I can do either...it's up to you. :) Anyway I need sleep. I SHOULD GET THE DINOSAUR THAT POOPED A PLANET WHEN I WAKE UP! AHHHH so excited...don't ask :P  
Grace :D xx**

* * *

Harry's POV

It finally got to our 1 year anniversary and I just…it was such a big day. 1 whole year together and I couldn't help but break down in tears.  
'Harry why are you crying?' Dougie said as he shuffled into my room wrapped in his blanket.  
'Because of what today is.' I smiled hoping that he knew what I meant.  
'Oh yeah. Umm…Harry?' Dougie said looking at his bare feet.  
'Yeah?' I looked at his beautiful face. His messy bed hair, shining small blue eye, his cute little nose.  
'Can I get a hug?' His small feet shuffling on the floor.  
'Dougie, you don't have to ask if you can have a hug. You're my boyfriend so of course you can have a hug.' I sat up in my bed and pattered the space next to me. He sat down and hugged me as tight as he possibly could without hurting me. 'So what's with the needing hug thing?' I asked holding him in my arms.  
'No reason, just wanted a Harry hug.' I so desperately wanted to ask him if he knew what today was but something was annoying him.  
'Do you know what today is?' I asked biting my lip.  
'Yeah…' Dougie sighed laying down on the bed.  
'Happy one year anniversary Dougie.' I smiled laying down next to him and kissing his forehead.  
'Same to you Harry.'

After Dougie had burst into tears (sad tears) and I had managed to calm him down and make us some breakfast (because Dougie deserved a nice breakfast) I finally managed to get us both showered and give Dougie a little bit of pleasure. I didn't care that I did a lot for him, I just wanted my special guy to be happy.  
'Thanks Harry.' Dougie smiled looking like he was about to burst into tears again.  
'What's wrong Dougs? Is it the same as earlier or what?' He shook his head. 'What is it?' I started to really worry…I mean like worry A LOT!  
'I just…you always do so much for me and I never do anything near as much as you do for me.' He sighed letting the tears finally fall…they didn't fall far because before he knew it I was wiping them away.  
'Dougie…yes okay I buy you think and yes the whole thing with America but you stayed by my side, you've been loyal and the best boyfriend in the world…yes I know it's been said like a million times before but it's true. You are the best boyfriend in the world and I love you.'  
'But…'  
'But nothing, you've gave me the best gift ever and that is what happened a year ago…you became my boyfriend and that is the best gift anyone can ask for.' I smiled pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
